


Showing The Ropes

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Grinding, Lucas is 17, M/M, Ness is 18, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ness and Lucas have a little... fun in the cluster of trees.





	Showing The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> First ever smut. Definitely first ever yaoi smut. Here goes nothing...
> 
> Ness is eighteen years old, Lucas is seventeen. So yeah, underage.

"B-but, what if we get caught?" Lucas asked his boyfriend, Ness. Ness merely smiled, and looked at Lucas.

"We won't. Besides, that's part of the... rush?" Ness said, for lack of a better word.

The blond psychic gulped, as he and Ness went outside of the Smash Mansion, Ness holding a plastic bag. An outsider would assume the two psychics were merely going for a walk, if they hadn't seen the contents of the bag. Or if they hadn't heard Lucas's concerns. Of if they heard Ness' responses.

The two of them got to an empty park, on the outskirts of town. Lucas, more nervous than ever, helped Ness find a secluded place at this park - nervous at the upcoming event, and of being caught.

The two agreed that the thick section of trees right next to a pond they found would be the best place to... do it.

Lucas and Ness, now in the center of the tree cluster, where no one would find them, were about to start.

Ness smirked, as he pulled something out the bag. A blindfold.

Lucas waited as Ness put the blindfold over his eyes. "You want surprises, don't you?" Ness asked calmly. No response.

Ness, now with Lucas blinded, pulled the second thing out. A black ball gag. As Ness put it on Lucas, the blonde whimpered a tiny bit. "We don't want you to be too loud. Right?" A simple nod from the psychic.

Ness grabbed the third and fourth objects. A long cord of rope, and scissors to cut it. He tied Lucas' arms behind his back, and the wrists. Then, tied Lucas' legs together, at the ankles. Ness finally tied Lucas to the base of the tree, using his wrists, ankles, and torso to connect it. After making sure Lucas' height was good, the rope was secure, that Lucas couldn't get free, Ness smirked. "This will be fun, right?" A more ferocious nod from the tied-up platinum.

Ness got on his knees, and starting rubbing Lucas' crotch, slowly at first. The younger psychic moaned into the gag, as his cock began to grow hard. Ness smiled at this, and rubbed faster. Lucas moaned louder, and more drawn out moans at that.

Ness went a bit faster, and Lucas' moans transitioned slowly into pants. The blonde wanted release so bad now. He didn't care if he was caught or not. He just... needed...

Ness stopped. The psychic moaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, Luc, but I think we need to take your shorts off." Ness said. The psychic moaned, wanting release. "I'll be quick."

Ness unbuttoned Lucas' shorts, and pulled them down to his ankles. Ness than pulled down Lucas' boxers, revealing his erect cock to the cool air, a soft moan from Lucas. Ness smiled at his size, maybe seven or eight inches.

"You're long." Ness commented, before going back on his knees, and starting licking the platinum's dick. As Ness passed over the slit, Lucas shuddered and starting moaning again.

Ness decided to take in about an inch, sucking on it, as he raised his hands and starting ever so softly rubbing the dick near the base. Lucas tried to thrash in his rope confinement, but he couldn't. Ness took in a second inch. Lucas starting giving more drawn out moans again.

A third inch... Lucas' moans wavered a little, midway between a moan and a pant.

Ness came up for air, exposing the member to cold air again, causing Lucas to moan for a split second. Ness went back to it quickly, this time taking in as much as he could, giving Lucas the time of his life. The blonde panted faster and faster and faster, until he came into Ness' mouth, the dark-haired psychic swallowing every last drop.

Ness got the psychic down, and took off the ropes, gag, and blindfold. Ness smiled at the look of Lucas' face - all red and panting. Although, surprisingly, the blonde was still hard.

"Well, if you want, we can continue, but we can go if you -" Ness was cut off as Lucas grabbed the blindfold and started tying around his eyes. The gag was then put on. Ness was fine, even letting Lucas strip him down before continuing. At least, he _was_ fine, until he felt Lucas tying ropes around him. Wrists that would have been fine. It was the exact place that bugged him. The had his arms tied around a tree, pinning him there. Lucas then tied his eyes spread wide open, using the trees to his advantage.

Lucas took of the blindfold, allowing Ness to see a new look in Lucas' eyes - **lust**.

" _Oh, you're not getting off easy._ " Lucas said seductively, causing Ness to get hard - well, more than he already was.

Lucas squeezed Ness' cock, and a moan escaped from Ness. The platinum frowned. He reached to the gag, and took it off. Ness looked in confusion. "Huh? Why?"

Lucas smiled, before sitting down on Ness' cock, grinding it into the ground a little.

Lucas turned his head around. "I want to hear you scream my name."

He started grinding into Ness, causing the older boy to moan loudly Lucas was also moaning, and doing quite well for someone who had just came.

"Not... your... first - time - 'oming, ehhhoohh... so good......" Ness tried to say, but starting moaning instead.

Lucas didn't answer, but just starting grinding Ness' member faster. The older boy couldn't last much longer - surely Lucas couldn't either?

The raven-haired psychic moaned a few times, before panting. Lucas went faster, wanting to come as well.

The two psychic both moaned the others name as they came, semen filling Lucas' ass. Ness lolled his head to the side, as the platinum got up.

"That... was... good..." Lucas said. Ness nodded in agreement, worn out. Lucas untied Ness and pulled him to the pond. The two cleaned off, and packed their stuff. With that, they started heading home.

"That place," Ness said, "was perfect. We should do it again."

The platinum merely nodded.

"We should."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit OOC, not sure how well I did.
> 
> I wanted to publish this without it being linked to my account, so I'm orphaning this story the second it's done. Sorry if you guys wanted to read more of my work.
> 
> I will still be checking comments, but expect no replies guys.


End file.
